


Art

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, M/M, Stiles is a nude model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a nude model for a studio arts class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

Stiles wasn't sure how _he_ , of all people, got roped into being a male model for the studio arts classes, but here he was, and all that was covering between him and the other students was a robe.

Much to his surprise, when he was ready to bare all the room was empty with the exception of one chair and easel set up, a single person in the seat.

"Drop your robe." The voice sounded familiar to him, like someone he knew from back home – someone like Derek – but didn't say anything as he did as he was told, taking his position.

Derek took in the sight before him for a moment before standing and going over to Stiles, barely brushing his fingertips over the other's skin.

"Now this is what I call an art form."


End file.
